First Meeting?
by Marie Nomad
Summary: After many years of loneliness, Puar meets a young fighter who reminds him of an old friend.


Okay this fic is inspired by 'Dead Man's Party' by Juuhachi-gou and Mirai Bulma. Look, it's a Yamucha fic. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama.   
  
First Meeting?  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was a dark and lonely night. The lack of a moon caused the dark night to look even darker. Chamuya flew out to his favorite training spot. Ever since the Androids' defeat, he felt more comfortable flying around. Ever since he was a little boy, the Desert just seems to fascinate him. It called out to him despite the possible dangers of the desert bandits and the Desert Monster. He told Master Roshi and Rinriku about him wanting to train in the desert and they actually liked it. Rinriku just smiled and asked him why he wanted to go there. Chamuya just replied that he wanted to train there.   
  
He landed on a nice secure spot. And felt around. There were no powerful kis around. He had to start on some great training for the next Budokai. Vegeta was very powerful and cunning. He just had to be just as strong. "I have be stronger than Vegeta." He vowed as he began to do some katas. Ever since he met those strange warriors, he kept on having the feeling he met them somewhere before. Especially, Bulma, Goku's friend and a technological genius. Her cuteness and very shapely body made her so attractive. Unfortunately, she have this admirer who is old enough to be her father and have the power to destroy mountains. She does have a cute sister who would be nice but she's too young for his taste.  
  
"GIVE ME YOUR POSSESSIONS!!!" A deep voice boomed. Yamucha looked behind him to see a giant monster with gray skin, horns protruding out of his arms and legs, and a pair of glowing yellow eyes.  
  
Chamuya felt oddly calm despite the monster before him. "Sorry, I left everything I had at home."  
  
"HOW DID YOU GET HERE WITHOUT ANYTHING?" The monster yelled.  
  
"I flew here." Chamuya said as he punched out the monster with just enough force to knock him out. In a poof, the monster vanished and in it's place was a small blue cat just about a foot tall. "So, this is the big bad Desert Monster." Chamuya said as he picked up the cat. He was still breathing and pretty much alive. Despite, the cat's trick, he can't bear to kill the poor creature. Something in him just made him cradle the cat in his huge arms. "Poor little guy. Come on. Let's see if we can find somewhere to stay for a while."  
  
He looked around to see a tall structure of rocks with the words 'Kung Poa' carved on it. Curious, he flew toward it and noticed a small opening just large enough for himself and the cat hidden in the shadows. Slowly, he climbed down the ladder with the cat in one of his arms. An strange sense of De'ja vu swept over him as he got off of the ladder and on to the nicely swept floor. It was an interesting place. It was small with a cute fire run stove in the corner, a couple of hanging lamps, a drawer with a vast assortment of photos of the cat and another man. There was a bed in the corner. Carefully, he laid the cat on the bed and glanced around. "Nice place." He went to the table. There was a high chair for the cat and a very dusty chair for a human. It was strange since the rest of the place is very tidy.   
  
He sighed as he got the chair out and sat down beside the cat. The cat slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. "EEK!!!" He screamed as he got up only to hold his head.  
  
"It's okay, little guy." Chamuya said softly as he got up and found the first aid kit. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?"  
  
"Puar." Puar replied as he looked down. "I'm sorry for attacking you."  
  
"It's okay." Chamuya said as he patted Puar on the back lightly. "I know that these days you have to fight to survive. But it's getting better. Are you here alone?"  
  
"Yes." Puar glanced at Chamuya's chair and sighed, "That was Yamucha's chair."  
  
"Huh? Who's Yamucha?"  
  
Puar got up and floated over to the dresser. He picked up a photo of himself and a tall deeply tanned man with a scar over one eye and one along his cheek. Those scars made the man seem very distinct. "This is the last picture I had of him before he... got sent off to the Next Dimention."  
  
"The Next what? Don't you mean 'death'?"  
  
"I do. It's just that I can never say it." Puar said as he put the photo down. "The androids killed him in the first battle. It was awful."  
  
Chamuya's breath stilled in him. This Yamucha actually fought the androids when they started rampaging over twenty years ago? "I'm sorry. I thought the androids might have killed him off but that early?"  
  
"He forced me to stay at the Capsule Corps building. He knew I didn't have a chance but I just wanted to be with him." Puar said as he began to cry. "When, the androids destroyed everything, I went back here since it's in the middle of the nowhere." "I'm sorry." Chamuya said as he gently hugged the creature, "I... lost family myself. But it's getting better. No more androids destroying everything. And there's some powerful people. Like me." He grinned as he posed heroically. "I even fought in the Budokai." Puar sighed as he kept on sobbing. "I know but I'm so scared. I hate being alone. I miss Yamucha. Even after all this time." "I know." Chamuya said as they sat there. He couldn't bear to leave Puar alone again in this place. "Hey!" His face brightened, "Maybe, you can live with me!" "Huh? You want me to live with you?"   
  
"Sure!" Chamuya exclaimed as he held Puar up, "I live on an island far away with a couple of other people I'm training with. Maybe, you can live with us." "Are you sure?" Puar asked. "I don't want to be any trouble."  
  
"Yeah!" Chamuya said as he looked down. "A little guy like you won't be much of a problem. I mean, I gotta talk with Master Roshi and Rinriku first but I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Maybe, I can even teach you a few moves to use." "Did you say Master Roshi?! He's still alive?" Puar looked at Chamuya's outfit again. Mentally, he hit himself on the head. Of course, he's wearing the Kame colors.  
  
"You knew him?"   
  
"He trained Yamucha, Krillian, and Goku. I didn't know that he's still alive." Puar explained softly.   
  
"You knew Goku?! I met him."   
  
"Huh? I thought he's dead." Puar said in a stunned voice.  
  
"Is he about six feet tall with wild black hair and a monkey tail?"  
  
"Uhh... I think so." Puar muttered, "But I thought he died from that disease over twenty years ago." "Why don't you come with me and you can see for yourself? Besides, maybe you can help me with this girl I met. She's smart, cute and have a bust you wouldn't believe. The only problem is that she have a very possessive boyfriend." Puar's feline face brightened a little. "Wow, for a second, you sound just like Yamucha. Who's the girl?"  
  
"Bulma Briefs."   
  
Puar fell over in shock. "DID YOU JUST SAY BULMA BRIEFS?!" "Yeah, I know her name is a little odd but boy is she cute." "Ummm... how old does she look?" Puar asked in an uncertain way. Chamuya looked only sixteen and Bulma has a son who's older than him.  
  
"I guess sixteen." Chamuya guessed, "She didn't tell me her exact age." "Wait a second." Puar said as he zoomed over to the dresser again and went down to a drawer and got out a photo album book. He came back, opened it and flipped through the pages. Finally, he found a picture he was looking for and showed it to him. "Does she look anything like this?"  
  
The man looked at the photo. It was obviously old and faded in an area and yet the details were unmistaken. Standing there was Yamucha without his scars standing beside Bulma. "Th- that's her! She looks just like Bulma!" "That's Yamucha's old girlfriend." Puar explained, "They broke up just before he..." "Went off to the Next Dimention." Chamuya finished sadly. "Say, did this Bulma in the picture met with a short guy with pointy hair named Vegeta?"  
  
"Uh huh. They had a kid before Vegeta died. His name is Trunks." Chamuya fell over in shock just like Puar did. "Gah! No way! That girl can't be sixty! She's too cute!"  
  
"I've seen weirder." Puar reasoned, "Don't worry about it, Yamucha. There will be other girls." He patted Chamuya gently on the back. "Huh? Did you say _Yamucha_?" Chamuya turned his head to the cat.  
  
"I mean _Chamuya_." Puar corrected himself.  
  
He patted Puar on the head. "That's okay. Why don't you pack up your stuff and we can get going?"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean, just get what you want and we can leave." Puar looked around his room. A part of him really didn't want to leave. It held so many memories both happy and unhappy. But, this man is so nice and friendly and there was something about him that makes him feel so familiar. Yamucha would want him to be happy and to live. That was one of the few things that kept him going. "Okay. I just need to get my stuff." Puar ran off and grabbed the luggage. He didn't want anyone to wander by and steal what's left of his precious stuff. In a flash, he had packed up all of his photos and some momentoes. The rest he left behind just for anyone to use. "I'm ready." Puar said as he dragged the luggage behind him.  
  
Chamuya picked up the bag and Puar. "Hold on tight." He warned, "I can fly very fast and I don't want you to get blown away." "Got it!" Puar said as he held on tight to Chamuya's arm. Suddenly, he remembered back to when he first met Yamucha. Those eyes and that feeling of security. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks again.  
  
"You okay?" Chamuya asked softly.  
  
"I'm fine." Puar said truthfully as he snuggled up against him. It was strange to even consider it. It was unbelievable that he was thinking it. But what if it's true? The boy does look only sixteen and if there is such a thing as reincarnation... he could be young enough to be reborn. Even his name sounded like Yamucha's letters rearranged. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Look right at me. In the eyes." He ordered.  
  
Chamuya complied and stared right into Puar's big eyes. That feeling rushed at him. Puar smiled as he whispered, "Thank you. Let's go." Chamuya rose high into the air and flew out of the hide out. Puar held on tightly to Chamuya's arms as they rushed over the vast sandy desert. "You know, I hope we become good friends. I always wanted to know a shapeshifter like you." He confided.  
  
"I'm sure we will be." Puar confidently. **Because, we were already best friends before.** he thought as the sun slowly rose in the East. "I always like a good sunrise." Chamuya confided, "What about you?"  
  
"I missed the full moon." Puar replied, "I find it very soothing but since it's gone, a sunrise is nice."   
The two flew off in the sunrise. Fin?   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
